Revenge is a double edged sword
by littlestkitten
Summary: A very angsty story. A mysterious force enters the Z fighters life, killing Gohan. The Z fighters struggle to find out who this person is and why he is so set on killing Goten. Rated R for death and suicide. R&R! .
1. Gohan's Death

ficy2.htm Gohan couldn't believe it, how could Goten have said such things to him. It just didn't make since, could Goten really hate him? All Gohan could do was just keep flying. Yes just keep flying Gohan you just have to keep flying, the farther away you go the better things will get. But even flying couldn't make Goten's angry words go away, and finally Gohan submitted to the memory.   
~Earlier that night~ 

"Hey Goten I heard about that fight you had at school ."   
"So," Goten said glaring up at Gohan just daring him to continue.   
"Well I'm just concerned for you Goten, you really shouldn't be getting into fights like that. You know how it makes Kaasan feel. Besides you could really hurt some," Gohan never got to finish, because at that moment Goten swung a punch at him,barely missing his head.   
" Goten what was that for?" Gohan asked rather surprised that his little brother would try to hit him like that.   
" What was that for? I'll tell you what that was for. Why can't you just stay out of my business Gohan?"   
" Goten I'm just worried about you, I don't want you accidentally killing someone and then having to live white the consequences."   
" Killing somebody? Don't worry Gohan if I'm going to kill anyone it's going to be you,"   
"Wha, what?" Gohan stammered in complete shock.   
"That's right, I wish you would go to hell Gohan," Goten raged, " why can't you just leave me alone. You're always running around sticking your nose in other peoples business. Your just soooo perfect. Well sometimes other people just can't be as perfect. Oh I hate you so much, I wish you would just, just die!"   
Goten instantly regretted his angry words as he watched his brother register what he had just said. " Gohan I didn't mean," but it was too late, for Gohan had already ran out of the room.   
  
~End flashback~ 

Gohan found a secluded spot and decided to rest for awhile. Not that he needed it he just couldn't stand flying anymore, and he really didn't know where he was and wasn't ready to get any more lost than he already was.   
Gohan blinked his eyes in surprise as he recognized the brown desolate cliffs that surrounded him. He had landed where the cell games had taken place so many years ago.   
All of a sudden he felt someone's chi raise. He barely had time to raise his own chi or even try to block before he felt the attack hit him and everything went black.   
***   
Trunks gasped in surprise as he felt someone's chi raise slightly and then disappear. Surely he couldn't of actually hit someone. Trunks frowned and decided to investigate. The whole reason he was even out here was because of Vegeta. They had gotten into another fight of theirs. Trunks couldn't even remember what it was about. It had ended like all of their other fights, Vegeta had called him a weakling and Trunks had come close to punching him, thought better of it and stomped of saying he was going to Davey's house. Trunk's of course never went strait there. He usually decided first to take his anger out on a few cliffs. Now for the umpteenth time he cursed Vegeta for giving him cause to be out here . Trunks flew faster as he saw exactly who he had hit. Gohan, he thought as he stared at the corpse in front of him. Oh no not Gohan, anyone but Gohan. But his eyes could and would not lie to him, so he couldn't deny who he saw in front of him.   
Oh man Goten's going to kill me when he finds out about this. Trunks froze at that thought, what was going to happen when everyone found out about this. Surely not only Goten would try to kill him. When ChiChi and Goku found out about this Goten would be the least of his worries. Let alone his parents and the rest of the z senshi.   
Wait a second who said they had to find out about this. Yes that's it I can just leave him here and nobody will know any better. Trunks smiled at his ingenious and hysterical plan as he flew off into the night. 

***   
Goten was extremely worried. Gohan had been gone for hours now, surely he didn't think that Goten had actually meant any of what he had said? Goten certainty hoped not. Still even with all of his self assurances, guilt still ate at Goten.   
"That's it," ChiChi said all of a sudden, "Goku I want you to go look for him."   
"But ChiChi I'm hungry."   
"How can you think about food at a time like this Goku, your son has been missing for six hours, aren't you the least bit worried?"   
"Of course I'm worried ChiChi but that doesn't stop me from being hungry."   
ChiChi glared at her husband and promptly shoved him out the door.   
***   
Goku glared at the door as it slammed in his face. She could of at least given me a snack he thought as he flew of in search of Gohan.   
Goku was getting worried, he hadn't found Gohan at any of the usual places. He had searched all the woods and fields by their house, and had even gone to Videl's house and Kami's lookout. He was on his way to Kame house when he saw the body. At first he just flew down slowly to see if the person was still alive and needed help, but he speeded up when he recognized the cobalt hair and eyes of his eldest son.   
"Gohan," he chocked as he landed next to his son's inert form. Goku checked his pulse and was rewarded by a faint rhythm. Goku quickly scooped him up and flew towards Capsule Corps praying to Kami that he wasn't too late.   
***   
Vegeta was woken unmercifully by the pounding of someone knocking at his door. After shouting at Bulma for awhile, he finally had to give in and get up to open the door.   
"Stupid woman," he grumbled as he threw on some clothes.   
When he finally got to the door he heard Kakarot shouting in apparent distress.   
"What do you want Kakarot," Vegeta said glaring at the door as he opened it. Vegeta's annoyance was replaced by shock as he saw what, or more appropriately who he saw in Kakarot's arms.   
"Kakarot what happened," He gasped out in surprise as the other saiyan came into the house.   
"There's no time for that Vegeta, now where's Bulma."   
"In the lab," Vegeta said pointing towards up stairs. But the other man was already out of hearing distance and up the stairs to the lab. Vegeta grumbled and started to follow.   
  
***   
"That's it ," Goten said jumping up. "I can't take this anymore, I'm going after Tousan."   
"Be careful," ChiChi called after him as he flew away. Oh Goten please don't get hurt, I don't know what I would do if you disappeared too.   
  
***   
"I'm hungry," Goku said as he sat down at the kitchen table.   
"Is that all you can think about Kakarot ," Vegeta snarled at the other saiyan. His son was practically dead and he was hungry .   
Bulma chose that moment to come into the room. She looked up at Goku who was looking rather pitiful.   
"I know that look, your hungry aren't you."   
Goku nodded his head as his stomach growled loudly. Bulma sighed and heated up some rice bowls.   
"Leave some for us Goku," she said as she took them out of the microwave. "We're going up to my lab to check on Gohan.   
Goku nodded absentmindedly, really only concentrating on the food in front of him.   
***   
"Why do I have to come too," Vegeta asked wondering if he would ever see any of the rice bowls Bulma had heated up let alone eat some.   
Bulma glared at Vegeta and said that she needed his help with something. She really just wanted some moral support. Gohan was dying quickly and there was no way that he would live. Gohan was almost like a son to her, she had known him since he was a little kid and this was really hard for her. As she walked into the room her heart practically stopped. Gohan's health had taken a nose dive, and he was dying fast.   
"Vegeta go get Goku," she said and for once Vegeta didn't question but instead ran down stairs yelling all the way for Kakarot to get up here. Bulma sunk to the floor as she watched Gohan's heart beat get slower and slower until finally it just stopped. Bulma sat there oblivious to Goku's sobs as he held his eldest son in his arms.   
  
***   
I really hope Gohan's all right Goten thought as he flew towards capsule corps. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. Capsule Corps, that was where Goten's intuition told him to go. He didn't know why, but something just drew him there.   
When he got there a very weird seen met his eyes. The door was wide open and know one was there.   
"Hello, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta," he called hoping someone would hear him. At least an android. Nobody did, Capsule Corps was a ghost town. As Goten passed the kitchen he saw about ten rice bowls sitting there. Most of them were empty but three were full. It was very disturbing for him to see this, it wasn't often that Saiyans would just leave food lying around. Something was very wrong. He sniffed the air and his keen Saiyan senses picking up a familiar smell, his dad had been here. He sniffed again smelling another familiar smell. Blood. Someone had been bleeding. Goten raced through the house, up to the area that was reserved for the sick or injured. His heart was pumping and he was praying to Kami that it wasn't Gohan's blood he had smelled. He burst through the door practically throwing it off it's hinges in his haste. What he saw there made him want scream and cry and hit something all at once.   
  
Hehehe, cliffhanger. I will do my best to get the rest up soon, but if I don't get enough reviews I won't put anything up so thbt. This story was co-written by my best friend Cassie-andra, also known as kill the cannibal clowns.   



	2. Suicide?

Ch.2.htm Oh my gosh thank you so much! People love me! All you people who told me to write more are so cool and gave me inspiration to write again. My names KIKI! =^.^=

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me I don't have any money. This disclaimer is the same for all my other chapters too.=^.^=

Goten couldn't believe his eyes as he stared down at Gohan. "No," he choked out . The only thing his distressed mind could do was keep going over the last thing he had said to Gohan. _I Hate you so much, I wish you would just, just die_. No Gohan, I,I didn't mean it, please don't be dead, I don't know what I would do without you.   
If no one had noticed Goten yet they certainly did now. For Goten had all of a sudden screamed and ran out the door. Well more like the wall. His tears were kind of making it hard to see and he kind of missed.   
Before he got far though Goku had already grabbed him in a bear hug. Goten struggled in vain and finally bursting with a golden aura into super saiyan. Goku who was having trouble holding him transformed too. "Let me go dad," Goten said franticly clawing at his fathers hands, madly to get away.   
"No," Goku said wincing at the angry red welts raising on his hands. "Goten I won't let you do it."   
Vegeta frowned wondering what Kakarot was thinking Goten would do. His eyes opened wide when he remembered exactly what he had seen on the younger man's face. Kakarot's next words made him sure of what he had seen.   
"Goten if you think that I would let my on, only son go and commit suicide you are badly mistaken." Goku choked out. Bulma looked up briefly from Gohan's body and gasped not having put two and two together. "It's bad enough having to lose Gohan, but I don't know what your Kaasan and I would do if you died too. Gohan would not of wanted this he would of wanted us to get on with our lives and not do a selfish thing like commit suicide."   
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I would even consider such a thing," goten said falling to his knees   
"Don't worry Goten," Goku said as he held Goten to him,   
"Everything will be all right."   
"Do you really think so," Goten whispered so quit that not even Goku or Vegeta with their sensitive ears could hear him.   
  
***   
Trunks couldn't sleep. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Why me? Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be out there? Trunks couldn't answer these questions. These and many others haunted him like a demon in the night driving away all possibility of sleep.   
When he had knocked at the door earlier that night still horrified by what had happened. He was welcomed with a warmth that surprised him even to this day. He was so used to being yelled at by his father and punished by his mom for one adventure after another that he really couldn't comprehend actually being wanted somewhere. Davey's parents had welcomed him again with open arms. Smiling at him and asking how school was.   
Trunks couldn't remember however hard he tried, coming home and entering the house without being yelled at by his mother. If it wasn't his mother then it was his dad giving him "constructive criticism". Sometimes he just wanted it to end.   
As Trunks lay awake that night he started thinking about that possibility even more.   
"Trunks," he jumped at the sudden sound. "Trunks you have a phone call."   
Trunks gulped as he got up. Well it definitely didn't take them long to find Gohan. Trunks threw on some clothes (he slept in his boxers) and went down the stairs, savoring the sweet smell of a home where people actually wanted you around.   
"Hello," he said into the phone.   
"Boy. Home. Now." the snarling sound of his dad's voice making him want to wince.   
"Why Tousan, what's the matter," he asked trying to sound confused. _Why did I have to be born with such bad acting skills._   
"Just do it," his dad's angry voice yelled at him through the receiver.   
"Okay,' Trunks sighed, "I'll be right there." Trunks smiled reassuringly at Davey's mother and made some excuse about baby sitting his sister.   
As he stepped outside the cold air accosted him making him wish that he had a jacket with him. He sighed and looked back at the house. Well it's going to be along time till I see this place again, he thought as he flew into the night.   
  
***   
"Did you reach him," his mate asked as he got of the phone. "Yeah he's coming home."   
"Oh thank goodness," Bulma said with relief, "Goten really needs a friend right now."   
Vegeta looked over at Goten who after sobbing his heart out, had curled up on the ground by Gohan's corpse. _Poor boy_ Vegeta thought he really does need a friend right now.

***   
It had been an horrible morning for Trunks. All day long he had had to sit and look at Gohan's dead body and hear people say how sorry they were. Gohan's death had affected Goten in ways that Trunks couldn't begin to understand. Since the time that Trunks had gotten there up till now all he had gotten out of Goten was a fore lone hi. It seemed all he could do was sit and stare at Gohan.   
Trunks would have gladly left any time but sensed the others need for companionship and had stayed. Now as he stared down at Gohan for the umpteenth time he just wished he could disappear.

***   
After Goten left Trunks followed him at a distance. Trunks was wondering why Goten wouldn't talk to him. At first he had thought that Goten had known that he had been the one who killed Gohan. After awhile he figured that if Goten had known he would have said something.   
"When they got to his room Goten looked at him and smiled his first real smile since his brother had died.   
"Trunks I want to thank you for being here," Goten whispered at the floor. "It's really helped me get through these past days."   
Trunks smiled and said he would do anything to help him out. You know talking the usual.   
Goten smiled and said, "Really, well there is one thing you could do." Trunks nodded his consent. "If you would please help me find the killer I would be quite happy."   
Trunks gulped and nodded his head. Dreading what would happen when Goten found out who killed Gohan.   
"Thank you Trunks your such a great friend." Goten said smiling and then practicly skipped into his room.

***   
As Trunks sat in his room he thought about what Goten had just said to him. He wanted to let Goten know who had killed Gohan, but he also didn't want his friend to hate him.   
Trunks jumped off his bed dreading what he was going to have to do. Trunks stopped as he passed his old hunting knife. He looked at it for awhile and reached down to pick it up from the floor. Somebody could really have gotten hurt if they had stepped on this thing.   
As he picked it up his grip softened for a few seconds. He watched in surprise as the knife fell cutting his wrist slightly. He gasped as his blood leaked slightly on the floor. Trunks bent to wipe it up, stopping suddenly as an idea popped into his head.   
He placed the knife on his desk and quickly started to write. Hoping that Goten wouldn't be too sad and would understand why he had done it.   
  
***   
"Goten where's Trunks," Goten heard Bulma screaming up the stairs in her shrill voice. "I don't know, want me to find him," Goten answered .   
"No it's okay. I was just wondering where he was."   
Goten frowned wondering where Trunks had gotten to. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Trunks since they had parted at the guest room a few hours ago. Goten got up and decided to go find him.

***   
Cliff hangers are my new best friends. Well did you like this chapter please tell me. If you hated it flame me I'll be okay, but if you liked it review anyways. Maybe it will get the next chapter out faster. By the way these stories mine! So there Cassandra. Hehehe I'm Kiki! 


	3. Nahog

Warning: I do not control my writing. I start out with a main idea and it always ends up different. Hopefully for the better. So beware, I did not write this story, it wrote itself. A character is going to come up named Nahog. Name look familiar? For those smart people who are reading this I shall give you a challenge. Tell me why Nahog's name is familiar and one hundred kitty treats to you. My friends who know the answer don't get to compete. Well read and enjoy.=^.^= 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I wish I owned Trunks, and Gohan, and maybe even Vegeta. Actually I wish I owned all of the them. Except for Oolong, and Master Roshi. 

Goten sighed and stood up. Where is he, Trunks hadn't come out of his room for hours. Goten understood wanting to be alone but this was ridiculous. Goten started to stand but thought better of it as his cramped muscles protested. Well that's what you get when you stay in the same spot for hours on end.   
Even though his muscles were protesting loudly Goten still got up. He was worried about Trunks. Trunks just hadn't been the same since Gohan had died. He hoped that Trunks would be okay.   
Goten frowned as he got to the door of Trunks room. He couldn't feel Trunks chi. "Trunks," Goten said as he tapped on Trunks door. Maybe he's just asleep, I hope.   
"Hello Trunks you in there." Goten tried the door it was locked. With a growing since of urgency he slammed into the door which started to open but was stopped by an object on the ground. The object was Trunks. 

***   
"Trunks, Goten," Bulma yelled up the stairs, "dinners ready." Now where could they be. Vegeta's gone too. I guess their dinner will get cold then. All of a sudden Bulma heard a loud thump. Frowning she looked upwards, then dismissed it as the boys playing.   
****   
"Trunks," Goten gasped, "no Trunks please not you too. I don't know what I would do without you. Oh, please don't be dead Trunks." Goten bent down to check Trunks pulse. As he reached down he noticed the ugly slashes dripping with blood on Trunks wrists. He gasped understanding what had happened. "Suicide, " he whispered staring at Trunks in horror. "Why Trunks?"   
"Please forgive me Goten," Trunks whispered his voice barely audible.   
"Don't speak Trunks, hang in there I'll, I'll go get Bulma."   
"No," Trunks said "I, Goten listen to me, you have to listen. I killed him, Goten it was an accident but..." Trunks said trailing off and bursting into tears. Partially from the pain that wracked through his body, and partially from the memories that had come flooding back.   
"No Trunks say that's not true. You couldn't have," Goten sobbed out.   
"I can't," Trunks whispered, wincing in pain.   
Trunks chi was fading quickly and Goten didn't know what to do. He didn't care if Trunks had killed Gohan, it had been an accident after all. Didn't Trunks understand that Goten would rather die then go on living without him?   
"No Trunks," He sobbed, "you can't die I can't live without you. I,I love you."   
****   
"Boys," Bulma yelled up the stairs. "Come downstairs, your dinners ready. If you don't come down now I'll feed it to Vegeta." Bulma's face creased into her all to familiar frown. She'd been frowning to much lately, ever since Gohan's death there hadn't been a day when she didn't frown. She was going to get wrinkles!   
When I get my hands on those boys, she thought as she stomped upstairs, I swear I'll kill them.   
****   
Goten didn't hear Bulma open the door, he didn't even hear her scream and faint as she saw her son's dead body. If he had he probably would of caught her or tried to comfort her in some way. All that Goten could think of though was that Trunks was dead. His best friend was dead. He could never go on without him. Ever since he could remember Trunks had been there. When he was a baby their parents would bring them to each others houses to play. When they had gotten older Goten had spent endless hours sparring with Trunks. They had done everything together. Even gone on their first date. Goten couldn't comprehend life without Trunks, so deep did their friendship go, at that moment he lost the will to live.   
****   
Nahog had been watching the whole day. Watching Goten and Trunks. Their fights, how they had sunk deeper and deeper into depression. He thought it ironic how Trunks blamed himself. His plan was working better then he ever could of hoped.   
His gaze returned to Trunks room. Trunks was writing something, he couldn't tell what. Nahog moved closer to the window in hope of deciphering the words. 

I can remember anything,   
can't tell if this is real or dream.   
Deep down inside I feel the scream,   
This terrible silence stops me.   
I'm breaking up I can not see,   
There is not much left to feel,   
Nothing is left but pain.   
Back in the room it's much to real,   
In pumps life that I must feel,   
I Can't look forward to reveal.   
The truth is burning at me.   
In death I will be free,   
of this guilt that eats at me.   
I must say sorry to you all,   
I made one who we love fall.   
He shall never come back.   
I guess sorry just isn't good enough.

Nahog almost burst out laughing, a suicide note. He couldn't wait till they found Trunks dead body. Hopefully it would be Goten. Especially when he read the note. When Goten found out that Trunks was the one who did it, he would freak.   
Nahog stopped mid thought, did he really want Goten to suffer? Goten had never actually done anything to Nahog. Well neither had Gohan but that hadn't stopped him from putting his plan into practice. Anywise Koola had said that all of them must die, and if it was already going to happen he might as well get enjoyment out of it.   
With these new thoughts in mind Nahog began his wait, eagerly anticipating the look on whoever face that found Trunks. Hoping all the while that it would be Goten who found Trunks. He still didn't know why he wished that.   
****   
Sorry that took so long. I had a bit of writers bloc. It's a bit short, but hay a least it's up. As you probably noticed I used part of a Metallica song for the suicide note. I altered it a bit and added some to the end. The first part is from the song. I bet your wondering exactly who Nahog is. Well I'm not telling. At least not till the next chapter. so you'll just have to wait, hopefully not as long. 


	4. Did somebody say nut house?

This next part of the story is going to be co-written by my best friend kill the cannibal clowns. She kept saying pork, I don't know why she just did. I guess that is kinda helping. Her cat Ratburt was probably the more helpful of the two. Especially when he got on the other line and started meowing instructions. Rocky was also helping a bit. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But Cassie does so sue her if you feel the need to. 

Nahog flew to the window. Goten looked up to see an almost exact replica of his older brother staring at him. Goten stared in shock for what seemed like forever at the man who appeared to be his brother, before noticing a few differences. The cut of his hair was the only thing that set Gohan and him apart.   
"Gohan," Goten said questionably, he took another look at his "brother", "No," he said, "you are not Gohan."   
"How perceptive Goten," Nahog said sarcastically "it only took you an hour to figure that out."   
Bulma took this moment to wake up and promptly scream in shock. Goten quickly looked over, an action that almost cost him his life. If Goten's warrior instincts hadn't kicked in he would of gotten a hand threw his back.   
Goten reeled in surprise. Before he could blink Nahog lunged again, if Nahog hadn't switched directions at the last moment Goten would have found a hand grasping at his heart.   
Still facing forward Goten heard a choked gasping cry behind him. "Bulma," he shouted his numbed mind not wanting to actually believe what had just occurred.   
Quickly letting his instincts take over he leapt down the stairs, narrowly dodging a fist in the process. Nahog was not about to let his prey get away from him. He was quickly down the stairs and running after Goten.   
Goten ran faster it seemed then he had ever run in his life. But he still couldn't get away. Everywhere he turned Nahog was there. When he went up some stairs Nahog was waiting, when he turned down a corridor Nahog was already at the end waiting for Goten to come to him. And the worst part was that Goten was lost. He didn't know how it had happened. He had practically grown up in this house. He had explored it with Trunks at least a million times. There was no way he could of gotten lost. Still that didn't help that room over there look any more familiar.   
Just as all hope seemed to be gone. Just as Nahog's hand was reaching for his back. An amazing thing happened, Goten ran into someone. A certain someone named Vegeta.   
"What are you doing brat." Vegeta hissed in anger. His day was already turning bad, add to it the fact that he had just been run over by Kakarot's brat, well lets just say this wasn't helping his temper any.   
"Evil Gohan," Goten sputtered turning around to point at Nahog. The only problem was, Nahog wasn't there.   
"What are you talking about," Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow at the young man who was gasping for air in front of him.   
"Evil Gohan killed everyone, except for me, I got away" Goten said still slightly out of breath.   
"Where's Bulma," Vegeta said while considering putting him in a strait jacket so Bulma could call the looney bin.   
"Up stairs," Goten said in a patient tone.   
"What are they doing," Vegeta asked in a voice that implied he was talking to somebody dumber then Son Goku.   
"Bleeding," Goten said in a slightly hysterical sing song voice.   
"Ah," Vegeta said nodding his head, "bleeding. What , what do you mean they're bleeding." He yelled the implications of what Goten had just said finally kicking in.   
"They're dead," Goten said in a tone implying that nothing was wrong with what he had just said. 

****   
Vegeta stared at Goten for a few seconds. His shocked mind still not comprehending what he had just been told. Surely Goten must have lost it. An evil Gohan? Really the boy must of been sleep walking or something. These thoughts didn't stop Vegeta from following Goten though. They also didn't make it any easier for him to see his worst nightmares come true.   
When the other Z fighters came back to the house they found a shocked Vegeta siting quietly in the living room. They tried talking to him, he didn't answer. Goku even resorted to punching Vegeta in the arm to make him snap out of it. It didn't work.   
"Dead, dead, dead," the Z fighters heard a voice sing out. "They all went boom!"   
Everyone turned around to find a happy Goten skipping around, a piece of paper tightly clutched in his hand. He laughed and sat down on the floor.   
"So what do you want to do today Trunks," he asked the chair next to him. "Go sparring? Yeah, you're right, that would be fun."   
The z senshi looked at each other in surprise. They all were wondering the same thing, why was Goten singing about people dying and talking to a nonexistent Trunks?   
"Goten," Goku asked stepping forward.   
Goten looked up, smiled and exclaimed daddy in a happy voice. That in it's self made the Z senshi know something was wrong. Goten had never in his life called Goku daddy, not even when he had been a little child. It was especially weird now seeing that Goten was going threw that stage in life where he was convinced that he didn't need his parents help.   
"Goten where's Bulma," Goku asked slightly dismayed by Goten's display of craziness.   
"Upstairs," Goten exclaimed in a child like voice.   
"All right Goten, we'll be right back." Goku said as he and the other z senshi started up the carpeted stairs to the second floor.   
"Kakarot," a voice growled.   
"Yes Vegeta."   
"Be careful."   
"Don't worry I will," Goku said shrugging off Vegeta's warning with his usual carefree spirit. Goku of course would later regret shrugging this warning off. At the moment though all he cared about was finding Bulma and figuring out what was bugging Vegeta and Goten so. And getting some dinner, you can't forget the food. 

Odd place to end a chapter huh? I just didn't feel like writing more and thought it was mean to keep you waiting, so here it is the 4th chapter. I'd like to take this time to dedicate this chapter my dearest littlest kitten, who is right now under my feet begging for attention. Yes she's where I got my authors name from. Her real name's Aramina. we just call her the littlest kitten. So anywho, I don't know why everybody has to die in my story. Don't blame me it's the cannibal clowns talking. At the beginning only Gohan was going to die. You can't write a good DBZ angst without Gohan dying. It's a must have for all good stories. So sorry if I killed your favorite character, do not blame me, blame Ratburt. You can e-mail him at sabylmoonshadow@aol.com, Cassie will relay your message to him. By the way it's Cassies fault that Bulma died not mine. This was supposed to be the last chapter but it started to get to long, I wouldn't of been able to finish if I didn't end this one now. It was boring me. So in for another chapter, hopefully only one, and of course an epilogue.=^.^= 


	5. Sisperians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, I co-own Nahog, but he doesn't count. I also own the Sisperians. One day I'll write a explanation on them, but right now I have a enough to do.   
  
Goku slowly climbed up the rickety stairs to the attic. To Trunks' room. He had looked all around the house finding no hint of Bulma or her son. He remembered Vegata's warning to be careful. And he was. He had already sent a probing thought all over the house. He had neither felt any unfamiliar ki's or any familiar ones if you didn't count the Z fighters downstairs.   
Goku looked at the door in front of him. It was painted black, Trunks had insisted on the color, and had marks across it almost as if a dog or wolf had raked it's claws across the painted wood. That had happened when Trunks had gotten into one of his moods and had began taking chunks out of the wood with his fingernails. Another thing that Goku noticed, which with all the things that had been happening was very disturbing, was the fact that the door was slightly off it's hinges. At any other time he would of dismissed at as roughhousing between the boys. But this wasn't just any other time. This was now.   
The first thing Goku noticed when he opened the door was stench. It was the most horrible smell Goku had ever smelt before. Death. The room reeked of death. Goku's eyes, seemingly on their own accord, looked down at the ground. Nothing was there. Nothing was there! This fact both excited and frightened Goku.   
Where were Bulma and Trunks? Goten had said they were upstairs. Then why weren't they here? And why did the room smell so? And why, was there blood on the floor?   
****   
As Goku walked downstairs a heavy cloud hung over his head. Gone were the thoughts of food, replaced by wondering where one of his best friends and her son had gotten too.   
When he took a final step into the room where his son and friends were everyone looked up expectantly. The look he gave them was one of complete and utter sorrow. He sighed knowing that everyone expected him to say something.   
"Er, Vegeta?" Well that was a confident beginning, "will you tell us what happened?"   
Vegeta looked up and with a very flat no went back to staring off into space. Goku blinked his eyes and went to stand behind Goten. Before he could get there though a loud noise erupted through the house. Sounding suspiciously like something flying through the window. All heads swiveled in that direction.   
In a second, literally, every Z fighter was in the room the noise had come from. Including Vegeta and Goten.   
On the ground among pieces of broken glass they found a weird medal object. Goku bent to pick it up and the instant his hands came into contact it admitted a sound that was the mix between a cat yowling and nails scraping across a chalkboard, then it flew into the air and a hologram of a man who looked almost exactly like Gohan flickered on.   
****   
Nahog snickered at the expressions of the people staring at him. They weren't actually staring at him, rather, at a hologram of him. Thanks to Koolars advanced technology he didn't have to be in the room to talk to them. Didn't have to suffer through ki blasts thrown his way when he said something they didn't like. Not that he would of minded, he was one of the strongest people ever born, it was just that it was annoying to have a ki blast thrown ones way when one was trying to tell a person how they and all their loved one were going to die in a few minutes.   
Right as Nahog was thinking up all the fun ways he could kill them, Goku had audacity to ask who he was and for what purpose was he here. The nerve of this person! Nahog fixed him with his best "your going to die now glare" and preceded to tell him exactly why he was there.   
"The first thing I think you should know," he said, "is that I, not Gohan, am Goku's son."   
There was a general gasp from all who were assembled. Many exclamations of disbelief shortly followed. Non of the Z fighters were willing to believe that this person who had barged into there lives was really Goku's son.   
Goten looked up, this was the first thing that he had truly been processed in his mind since Trunks and Bulma had died. It all started to make sense.   
Before anyone could voice their thoughts on the matter Nahog held up his hand motioning them to be quiet. After this didn't work he yelled in a voice that would of scared Cell for them to shut up and listen to him.   
"There, now that that's over and done with I can tell you my story." Nahog looked around the room making sure that no-one would interrupt his narrative and continued.   
"My story doesn't really start with me, in fact most of my life was impacted by the mere fact that Gohan was really born. So I suppose I should tell you his story and then continue on to mine.   
Gohan in truth is the imperial prince of the Sisperians. They are a race that is a mix between saiyans and Ziperians. I don't have time to tell you about that so if you want to know more about them you'll have to ask Vegeta.   
  
The only thing you need to know about them is that they considered, well still do, themselves to be better then saiyans or Ziperians. After a few generations they refused to have anything to do with saiyans and considered them as dirt.   
They had constructed a imperial empire and ruled with an iron fist. Anyone who wasn't of a noble birth, or was a Saiyan had almost no rights. Some Saiyans were made Dukes though. The Sisperians settled them far away in more barren and bastille environments. They had sent away the most powerful and well loved influential saiyans, as to not start a revolution. By isolating the problem they thought themselves safe. They were wrong.   
The most powerful one, Duke Vegeta whose father had been king was outraged and swore to take back his kingdom. He knew that Sisperian society revolved around to main things, nobility and religion. There religion of course was simply telling all the peasants how unworthy they were and creating godlike figures of themselves.   
Duke Vegeta gathered everyone he knew that would help and got himself quite an impressive army. He moved with stealth and secured spies within the main palace.   
On the day of the coup Vegeta had his spies who were disguised as servants put a strong but hard to detect poison in all of the royal family's food. A young servant girl overheard the plan, but was to late to really do anything about it.   
She was the nanny of the imperial prince. She had a great since of loyalty to her people and would not let these barbarians totally overthrow her government. She quickly made her way to the escape pods with the young prince and went out into space.   
Most Sisperians escape pods were also doubled as time machines seeing that Sisperians liked to time travel and believed it was best to wait these things out and come back in more peaceful times.   
She ended up on a planet called Earth. as was custom she quickly looked for and found an appropriate family to raise the young prince. The family she found had a young son of there own. The father was a Saiyan and the mother a human. The nanny believed that this family would raise the prince at least partially properly and quickly switched the babies.   
She found out the babies name and did a quick ceremony that changed there identities, mostly mumbo jumbo the priests had come up with. The original Gohan, for that was the child's name, she renamed Nahog. It was not un usual for Sisperians to hide their children and they always switched the name of the original backwards and named the chid that.   
She took to the space pod again and found the tyrant Koolar. Sisperians and Koolar had always been on good terms and she asked him to allow her to stay there with demi saiyan.   
Koolar seeing the usefulness in such a thing agreed and the chid was raised by both him and the young nanny. As was custom the real child was told of his real family and was made to understand that the only thing he could do to get a better life, for life there was not pleasant, was to kill the impostor him or be killed while trying.   
So you see I'm the real Gohan and seeing that I've killed him i can do one of two things. Either wipe your memories and settle into life here or kill you all. I of course have chosen the second option. Goodbye.   
  
Hi!!! I'm sooo sorry that it's taken so long. Blame my muses, they took a leave of absence. ... () was right it has been forever since I last put something up. By the way, ...() is the apparent name of a reviewer so don't think I've gone crazy on you. Yet. Thank you so much!!! I absolutely loved your reviews and would put your names up except for the fact that I'm lazy and nobody would really read it. So sorry. But I promise you, your reviews helped get this chapter out. I almost just stopped writing all together. I'm not quite sure how to spell ki or Koolar so I'm sorry if they're spelled wrong. I think I have ki in there spelled like chi, so sorry if I've confused you. Anywho, I had first planned to write only five chapters, but things got a little out of hand. I'm rewriting the story with more details and better plot. That will be out when I finally finish the actual story. Oh by the way sorry for the last two chapters being so short. But hey at least they're out. I think I'm done ranting for today so bye!!! And please before you go write a review, it will only take a second. 


	6. Revenge is a double edged sword

A/N: Wow it's been forever since I last updated. I really have been procrastinating on this story. I've decided to revise this story as my writing style has changed drastically over the time from the beginning to the end of this story. I'll also put more plot in it making it an almost completely different story in the end. What fun. That will be up sooner or later. I may write an epilogue if it will please people so tell me if you want one. Sorry if I changed my version of chi. I couldn't make up my mind. IF you know the definite spelling could you please tell me? Please R&R. You won't begin to guess what your feedback means to me.=^.^=   
  
Everyone threw their arms up and raised their chi's in defense not lowering them until they realized that there wasn't going to be a huge explosion or attempt at their lives. Slowly almost unbelievingly they lowered their arms and looked around noticing the fact that the hologram, if that was what it had been, was gone. And so was Goten.   
They quickly started searching for his ki, they knew that Nahog meant no good and they weren't about to allow Goten to be in his clutches for long.   
There search proved fruitless though and they soon had to admit to the fact that they weren't going to be able to find him. Goku had done many difficult things in his life, defeating evil beings and other such things, but he had never done anything as difficult as sitting at home waiting for news, any news. He hated waiting, waiting to see if his son would be the victor, or, if he would perish. It was bad enough losing Gohan, but he didn't know what he would do if Goten died too.   
  
**** 

Goten woke up in a cold dank room with no windows. The air tasted reprocessed so he figured that he was either in a tightly shut air-conditioned room or somewhere in outer space.   
He moaned in pain as he sat up. His whole body felt as if he had just had a sparring match with Vegeta. He did a quick check and was surprised to find no outward reasons for his pain. It was almost as if he had eaten a senzu bean and recovered physically but the pain hadn't been alleviated.   
Pushing himself to his feet, albeit a little slower than was norm, he tried to ignore his aching body and try to find a way out. A scan of the room showed no doors and gave Goten reason to believe that whoever had captured him was a magic user.   
He jumped in surprise and nearly screamed in as light flooded the almost complete darkness of the room. Shading his eyes he painfully tried to make out the figure watching him. At first he thought was Gohan but under closer examination he realized it was someone else. Gohan could never have such an evil chi emitting from him.   
Without allowing his opponent time to recover from the harsh light Nahog leapt forward punching Goten in the stomach. Laughing coldly as Goten fell to the ground in pain he took no time in kicking his prone form once again, this time in the head.   
With speed neither he now Goten thought he possessed Goten attacked ferociously hoping to kill his brother's murderer. Sharp kicks and punches were dealt by both sides with neither gaining the advantage. Goten was wearing down and both knew it. Taking his chances in a last desperate move he did something vegeta would surely shame him for if he lived or if Vegeta found out. He kicked Nahog in the groin. Hard.   
Quickly, before Nahog had time to recover, Goten grabbed him by the hair and stabbed up with his fingers puncturing Nahog's stomach. Nahog's mouth flew open and blood sprayed over the obsessively clean room and Goten alike. He gasped, falling over onto the ground.   
Goten stood, ignoring his own various cuts and bruises, he walked to where Nahog was sitting. He just had one question to ask and he wasn't going to let Nahog die without the answer.   
"Why'd you do it Nahog," he asked, "I understand why you'd be angry, but why kill everyone? What was the point of it all?"   
Nahog laughed a short laugh that told of things best forgotten, "because I wanted to," he said,"and perhaps even for revenge. And you know what Goten?"   
"What?" Goten asked his curiosity getting the best of him.   
Nahog smiled and said something incomprehensibly. Goten leaned forward to hear better and Nahog shot a quick energy beam scorching and piercing Goten's chest and heart.   
He smiled and looked down at Goten's dead body, "revenge is a double edged sword." 

The End 


End file.
